oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ciceropedia
The Ciceropedia is the culmination of all Melodias' studies and notes. It contains many of the unique animals he has met and recorded on his journey and will be updated as he continues. Author's Note: Not all information will be available as some will be revealed in rp. This will only contain unique creatures not found in real life or canon. This also serves as an effective "guide" to what he can make besides real life and canon animals. Amphibians *'Cartel Salamander:' A forearm sized red and purple salamander. It produces a substance that causes extreme hallucinations almost immediately upon another being touching its skin. They are often traded and used as drugs, the hallucinations being seen as a sort of high for many people. Arthropods *'Bearded Fear Fly:' *'Diggerpede:' Diggerpedes are large centipede-like creatures with drill-like mandibles that are as large as small ship hulls and longer than a couple ships put together. They are experts at drilling and digging through the earth with both their chitin and bodies being made to do so. The sizes and details listed so far are that of a juvenile. *'Coralfly:' The Coralfly was mentioned to Avla by Melodias. They are very large with eight wings and can easily carry three to four people on their backs. The beating of their wings causes the air to vibrate. They native to Thralinor and are hunted by very large snakes. Birds *'Cavalier Birdman:' *'Metalhopper:' Metalhoppers are medium sized raptors that can perch comfortably on the shoulders of a person. They're extremely powerful sensor birds that can be used to detect and survey wide areas. They perceive things that are too fast for the naked eye, even being able to see and deflect bullets with their wings. Their wings and beak seem to be made of some odd metal that is highly durable but organic as well. They are native to an uncharted island in the calm belt. Fish *'Unnamed Fish Species:' This species of fish was mentioned to Avla by Melodias. They were described as being as large as Alva's dinner table. Mammals Kommono Bear: *'Smelter Beast:' Smelter Beasts are large creatures that live on the island of Thralinor. They look much like the prehistoric triceratops but are around the size of a house and have large craters on their back. These craters produce enough heat to warm the air around them and quite literally melt down any metal placed in them. Due to this the residents of the island tame smelter beasts to use them for smelting. Smelter beasts are also known to have extremely thick skin, stopping even steel. They are also known to place objects in their craters, creating molten goo they can force out of their backs if they feel threatened. Reptiles *'Jet Gators:' Jet Gators seem to be similar to alligators, though a bit larger in size. They have odd protrusions on their backs and feet much like that of a geko. As noted by Melodias they can use their feet to climb walls and get to otherwise unreachable prey. As well as anchor themselves to boats or rocks underwater to feed or save themselves from bad currents. The also have plates on their back that can take in water and blast it out the other side. This is much like a propulsion system in an squid, only more advanced. As shown in a fight they can rocket from the water, much like a missile, to attack. They seem to be mostly carnivorous and live in the waters of the East Blue. *'Unnamed Giant Snake Species:' This species of snake was mentioned to Avla by Melodias. They were described as being as large as Alva's house. *'Unnamed Chameleon Species:' This species of chameleon first shown when Melodias transformed a chair into one. They appear to be at least five feet in length. Uncategorized *'Chrome:'